


Control Issues

by c4bl3fl4m3



Category: Scott Pilgrim - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4bl3fl4m3/pseuds/c4bl3fl4m3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word going around is that Gideon likes the boys as well. So Wallace decides to get Gideon (and himself!) drunk and put this to the test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fun PwP exploring a scenario that I wrote in August 2010.

It takes a lot of booze to get Gideon out of control. And that's exactly what happened that night: a lot of booze.

Now, granted, it's not like Wallace was any more sober. The 2 gentlemen had shared a large bottle of Canadian-made craft gin between them. Excellent stuff, but quite intoxicating. The conversation went from craft liquors to the first time either of them had gotten drunk (and the swill they used to do it with) to the first time either of them had sex. And then the flirting started. Wallace mainly, but Gideon was sending enough signals for Wallace to think it was worth continuing. But then again, at that state of inebriation, Wallace would think that a tree was coming on to him.

"You know I'm straight, right?" Gideon slurred.

"That's not the word going around. Word is that you enjoy flings with guys when out of town." Wallace retorted, no more steadily.

"BALDERDASH." A beat. "Well, yeah." Gideon admitted.

"Nothing wrong with a little man-loving every now and then, Gid." Wallace states parentally. Putting his arm around Gideon, he continued, "And from what I hear, you've enjoyed it a little more than every now and then, at least in Toronto."

"Those WHORES! They talked!"

"Well, yeah, darlin'. They are GAY MEN. What did you expect... discretion?" Wallace cattily replied.

Gideon only fumed.

"Honey, honey, honey! It's not worth getting your expensive organic fair-trade silk knickers in a bunch over." Wallace purred drunkenly as he traced the outside of Gideon's ear. The battle between staying angry and giving in to the sensations Wallace was delivering was apparent on Gideon's face.

"Come here and let Wallace make everything better." Wallace cooed. "Now, take off your pants, sugar."

Gideon unzipped his fly and managed to get one leg out of his pants before his balance gave way and he ended up falling over and onto the bed. Wallace figured 'if you can't beat 'em, join 'em' and hopped up on the bed as well.

"Now, come here and take mine off too." Wallace directed.

"Wait a minute? Who's... who's in charge here?" Gideon protested... at least, he tried to before he fell back onto the bed. Damn room spinning.

"Sweetie? You can't even sit up straight."

"Well, neither can you." Gideon pointed out.

"Oh." And that's when Wallace realized he was laying down as well. "Well, I have more experience in these things, being a 100%, full time gay."

_That makes sense_ , Gideon thought.

"Besides, have you ever taken it from behind? It's a lovely thing, my friend. You'll see God." Wallace said smiling, thinking of some of his past experiences.

"There is no God." Gideon countered.

*sigh* "Fine, you'll see stars. Your eyes will roll up in the back of your head and..."

"...and I won't be able to walk straight for a week! I'll be the laughing stock of the hipster community!" Gideon protested.

"I'll go easy on you. You'll see."

"I don't know."

"Trust me." Wallace grinned as he pulled down those expensive red silk boxers off of Gideon's nice rounded bum and groped the full buttcheeks. Gideon moaned.

"Ahh, see, you like that, don't you?"

"Yeah." Gideon admitted, blushing.

"Ain't no shame in that game, honey." Wallace chided, channeling his inner diva. "Besides, liking buttsex doesn't make you gay... it makes you human."

"It makes you gay if you're doing it with a guy." Gideon retorted.

"Ok, that's fair. At least partially." Wallace replied. "Bisexuality exists you know." Gideon gave him a sloppy glare. "Now hush, Graves."

The lube Wallace poured down the valley of Gideon's asscrack was cold. Gideon squirmed. "Sorry, I should have warmed it up first. Now, have you ever had anything in your ass?"

"Uh, once in college I was experimenting and..." The words went away when he felt the first gloved finger slip inside his sphincter.

The only sounds out of Gideon's mouth from that point on were moans of pleasure and entreaties for more.

1 finger led to 2, which led to 3. 4 wasn't far behind, and by that point, Wallace's cock was hard and ready for him.

Gideon was ready too and when Wallace's cock slid into his ass, Gideon backed himself onto it hard. "Someone's a greedy little bottom, isn't he?" Wallace chided.

"Just shut up and fuck me, Wallace" Gideon tried to assert, but slurred so hard on it that it sounded little different from the drunken moanings of earlier.

It was really poetic justice in a way. The cocky bastard who had screwed over (or was screwing over) so many getting reamed from behind. But in that moment, it wasn't about justice or screwing anyone over. In that moment, it was about drunken pleasure. It wasn't a powerful man splayed out on the sheets. It was just 2 guys getting their rocks off.

Wallace was all prepared to go slow and easy and nice. But with the fervor that Gideon slammed himself onto Wallace's hard shaft, it was obvious the older man wanted nothing to do with a nice slow screw. So Wallace pounded him. He pounded him hard and pounded him fast and pounded him like it was his last fuck on his last day on Earth. Gideon screamed and moaned and scrunched his hands up in the bedsheets so hard that his knuckles turned white and the sheets came undone.

Wallace tried to hold off, but it was only a matter of time with sex like that. "Gideon, if you don't slow down... oh, FUCK!" Wallace shot off his hot, creamy load in Gideon's ass while Gideon shuddered from a 3rd orgasm.

"Multi-orgasmic, eh?" Wallace asked while laying in bed afterwards. "Of course." Gideon asserted. "How fair was it that the women were having all those extra orgasms and I was only having one?"

There wasn't much small talk after that... they were both too drunk and spent. In the morning, even though it was Gideon's hotel room, he creeped out before Wallace was awake. As if the hangover wasn't bad enough, now he had to deal with the (internal) shame of having lost control like that. He couldn't face Wallace. At least not right then.

But it didn't keep him from smiling a bit at the pleasure he received the night before.


End file.
